¿Y si lo intentamos?
by Reader pkmn
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto Romance Imposible del foro el Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas. Él, mujeriego, ella, infantil. Scorpius y Rose no parecen la pareja perfecta, pero quizás... Lo sé, apesto en los resúmenes. Pasen y vean.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo he jugado con ellos**

CAPÍTULO 1

Rose lo consideraba más que un amigo. A pesar de lo que su padre decía constantemente sobre Scorpius y su familia, Scorpius y Rose se hicieron amigos en cuanto se vieron en el tren. Y eso le gustaba. No quería ser como el resto de su familia, les llevaba la contraria en todo lo que podía, y el hecho de que su mejor amigo fuera el hijo del antiguo enemigo de su padre no le sentaba bien a nadie. Pero 7 años dan para mucho, y Rose empezaba a sentir algo más que amistad por el rubio. El problema: Scorpius era el chico más mujeriego de la historia de Slytherin, no le gustaban los compromisos y nunca había tenido una novia oficial, todo eran líos de una noche. Además, consideraba a Rose una hermana pequeña y molesta, a la que quería bastante, eso sí, a pesar de que ella era unos meses mayor, aunque Scorpius era bastante más alto. Esa era una de las cosas que odiaba sobre sí misma: su aspecto. Quitando la altura, se parecía demasiado a su padre: el mismo pelo (aunque con un poco de la revoltosidad del de su madre), los mismos ojos y el mismo apetito constante 24/7 (y por más que comía seguía siendo un fideo. Un maldito fideo enano). Por si fuera poco, había acabado en Gryffindor, al igual que la mayor parte de su familia. De todos modos, no se juntaba mucho con la gente de su casa. Más allá de un par de amigas en Gryffindor, sus círculos estaban principalmente compuestos por los compañeros de Scorpius, la mayoría mujeriegos sin remedio, con los que iba de fiesta en fiesta, y que, al igual que Scorpius, la trataban como a una hermanita pequeña e insoportable de la que había que alejar a los chicos (porque, hay que reconocerlo, Rose era una chica bastante atractiva, y llamaba la atención de tanto chicos como chicas adonde quiera que fuese).

* * *

Scorpius se sentía confuso. Rose siempre había sido como una hermana pequeña para él, pero empezaba a verla con otros ojos. Sí, la chica era infantil, impulsiva, cascarrabias… en general bastante insoportable, pero eso le hacía quererla si cabe aún más. ¿Podía ser que ese amor de hermanos cambiara? Scorpius esperaba que no. Sabía que a su padre le haría gracia que acabaran juntos, y que su madre incluso _quería_ que pasara, pero le daba miedo la familia de la chica. Si ya les sentaba mal que fueran amigos… eran un ejército demasiado grande y con un carácter demasiado fuerte como para querer tenerlos en su contra. Además, no tenía claro que una relación sentimental entre él y Rose fuera posible. Él estaba acostumbrado a líos de una noche, y ella… ella nunca había tenido novio (cortesía de Scorpius y sus amigos, que alejaban a cualquiera que se le acercase), y seguía esperando a su príncipe azul, alguien con quien mantener una relación estable, y Scorpius no sabía si estaba preparado para tener una novia formal, una relación que implicara sentimientos. Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando oyó su nombre. Era Tiffany, una hija de muggles de Ravenclaw con la que se había enrollado la noche anterior. Ese era su problema. Muchas chicas no se enteraban de que solo quería rollos de una noche y nada de novias, y se hacían ilusiones que solían acabar en corazones rotos. Se levantó y se lo explicó, y la chica pareció tomárselo más o menos bien, aunque no estaba seguro, ya que se despidieron apresuradamente. Cuando se reunió con sus amigos lo recibieron las siguientes palabras:

-Scor, esta noche hay fiesta en Ravenclaw, Rose y las chicas ya dijeron que venían, ¿te apuntas?

Scorpius no tenía realmente ganas de ir, pero aceptó, más que nada porque Rose iría. Era consciente de que sus amigos también lo sabían, pero no le importaba. Confiaba en ellos, y ellos confiaban en él. En cuanto llegó a su habitación se puso a hacer los muchos deberes que el profesor Flitwick les había mandado, se cambió y puso rumbo a la fiesta.

 _ **Primer capítulo. Espero que os guste. Subiré los demás pronto**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo he jugado con ellos**

CAPÍTULO 2

Cuando llegaron a la torre de Ravenclaw, se encontraron con que ya había por las escaleras alumnos medio borrachos. Al llegar a la sala común, se despidieron y cada una fue por su lado. Estaba llena de gente bebiendo y bailando. Desde que se incorporara la tecnología muggle, Hogwarts ya no era lo mismo, y en las fiestas se notaba mucho. No tardó en localizar a Scorpius, y le sorprendió verlo solo, tirado en un sofá y apartado del resto de la gente, con una copa en la mano. Se sentó al lado del rubio, buscando el contacto visual, pero parecía que aquella no fuera la primera copa del chico. Rose se preguntó qué lo habría llevado a beber, ya que él no solía dejarse llevar por el alcohol. Finalmente le propuso bailar. Aceptó. Dejó la copa en una mesa y se adentraron en la multitud, moviéndose al ritmo de la música que sonaba en los altavoces. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que Scorpius, sin previo aviso, se inclinó sobre la chica y la besó. Sorprendentemente no le olía el aliento a alcohol, así que no fue un beso desagradable, pero a Rose le habría gustado que su primer beso hubiera sido algo distinto. Tras acompañar a Scorpius a un sofá, salió corriendo. Ni siquiera se detuvo a avisar a sus amigas de que se iba. Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, se dio cuenta de que quizás su reacción no hubiera sido la mejor, pero no había sabido qué hacer. Se sentía mal por haber permitido que el rubio la besara habiendo bebido, y no sabía qué haría o diría la próxima vez que lo tuviera enfrente.

* * *

Se sentía avergonzadísimo. Se acordaba de cada detalle de la noche anterior, y no entendía por qué había besado a Rose. Sí, puede que ella le estuviera empezando a gustar, pero ahora seguramente no tendría ninguna posibilidad, e incluso puede que perdiera su amistad. Decidió que hablaría con ella lo antes posible. Si lo rechazaba, lo aceptaría, si lo aceptaba, sería feliz.

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas evitó todo lo posible a Scorpius. Le daba vergüenza hablar con él después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo.

El momento llegó casi un mes después, un día frío de finales de octubre, cuando empezó la temporada de quidditch. El primer partido era entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, y, cómo no, Scorpius y compañía animaban a Gryffindor. En cuanto divisó la melena rubia de Scorpius, Rose quiso salir de allí, pero era demasiado tarde, ya la habían visto. El rubio se sentó al lado de Rose, y ésta se sorprendió cuando no intentó entablar conversación. El partido transcurrió normalmente, con victoria por parte de Gryffindor. Cuando la chica se disponía a volver al castillo, vio que el rubio le hacía gestos para que lo siguiera, y, siguiendo algún extraño impulso, le hizo caso. Cuando llegó a la altura de Scorpius, éste le dio una tableta de chocolate y una nota, sin decir ni una palabra. Esperó pacientemente a que la chica acabara el chocolate y leyera la nota, que decía: "Siento lo de la fiesta, te merecías un mejor primer beso, ¿quieres que lo intentemos?"

La respuesta de la chica no se hizo esperar. Besó a Scorpius. Fue un beso lento, agradable y cariñoso. Empezó a llover, pero no les importaba. Cuando se separaron, Scorpius le puso a Rose un delicado colgante de oro que la chica en un principio quiso rechazar, pero que acabó aceptando. Sabían que no sería una relación fácil, pero querían intentarlo.

Llegaron al castillo media hora más tarde, empapados pero felices, y cada uno se dirigió a su sala común. Ambos fueron interrogados por sus respectivos amigos sobre por qué habían tardado tanto en volver después del partido, y ninguno dio una respuesta concreta, querían que fuera su pequeño gran secreto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo he jugado con ellos**

CAPÍTULO 3

Los problemas no se hicieron esperar. Su "pequeño secreto" no duró demasiado como secreto, y la familia de Rose no tardó en enterarse. No les hizo ninguna gracia, pero lo aceptaron. Ya se enfrentaría Scorpius a Ron. Lo que sí hicieron fue llevarse al rubio a parte y advertirle de que si le hacía el más mínimo daño emocional (y ya del físico ni hablar) a Rose, se las vería con todos ellos, y no quería tenerlos de enemigos.

Las mayoría de chicas de su curso parecían odiar a Rose por haberse llevado al chico más deseado del momento, y los profesores, que por lo visto también se habían enterado, los separaban en clase siempre que podían. Entendían que a los estudiantes no les cayera muy bien el que estuvieran juntos, pero… ¿a los profesores? ¿Qué les importaba a ellos si estaban juntos o no?

* * *

Scorpius había notado que desde que empezó a salir con Rose las chicas se le acercaban aún más, ¿lo habría notado ella también? Quería dejar atrás su vida de mujeriego, pero no se lo estaban poniendo nada fácil. Él y Rose habían empezado a cambiar las fiestas por escapadas a los jardines, y las tardes de estudio encerrados en sus respectivas salas comunes por tardes de estudio en la biblioteca, lo que resultaba agradable. Estaba feliz de que estuvieran juntos, era un cambio maravilloso en su vida, pero no podía dejar de pensar en qué pasaría cuando se viera con Ron.

-No será tan terrible, como mucho te retará a un duelo o algo así para demostrar tu valía y bla bla bla- a Scorpius no le convencía la respuesta de Rose, pero no quería discutir con la chica, así que simplemente asentía cada vez que ella lo decía.

* * *

Por primera vez en sus años de estudiante, Scorpius no se quedaría en Hogwarts por Navidad. Todos los demás años se había quedado, no porque no le gustara estar en casa con sus padres, sino porque le encantaba el ambiente navideño del colegio, que lograba que hasta los profesores fueran un poco menos distantes. Pero esa vez no se quedaría. Tras darle muchas vueltas, decidió que pasaría las Navidades con Rose y su familia. Cuanto antes enfrentara a Ron, mejor, aunque no por ello temía menos el encuentro con el pelirrojo.

* * *

Desde que bajó del tren no se separó ni un momento de Rose, pues, aunque Ron se había mostrado cordial y educado en la estación, seguía temiéndolo. Rose, en cambio, se mostraba fastidiada por tener que pasar la Navidad con su familia, y se notaba muchísimo que preferiría haberse quedado en Hogwarts. El viaje en coche hasta el hogar de los Weasley-Granger se le hizo eterno, y, aunque el sentir a Rose a su lado reconfortándolo con la mirada lo tranquilizó bastante, no se le fue del todo la preocupación de que el señor Weasley parara el coche en cualquier momento y lo dejara tirado en medio del campo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, en un pueblo a unos kilómetros de Londres, Scorpius se sorprendió de lo bonito y acogedor que resultaba todo. La señora Weasley, que le pidió que la llamara por su nombre de pila, Hermione, le mostró la habitación en la que dormiría, pequeña pero acogedora, y que, según descrubrió más tarde, conectaba con la de Rose. Después de la cena, que estaba deliciosa, el señor Weasley le pidió que lo acompañara a su estudio para hablar.

-Mira, Malfoy, no me voy a interponer entre mi hija y tú, pero que sepas que como le hagas algo te las vas a tener que ver conmigo. Sé que probablemente sus primos te hayan dado un discurso parecido y todo lo que quieras, pero su furia no es nada comparada con la mía, ¿queda claro?

-S-sí, señor Weasley.

-Muy bien, ahora que las cosas están aclaradas con respecto a tu relación con mi hija quiero pedirte que me llames Ron, ¿sí? Si vamos a ser suegro y yerno, aunque Rose no se lleve muy bien con la familia, tendremos que llevarnos bien, o, al menos, aguantarnos. Y... solo para que lo sepas, en tu armario hay una puerta que da a su habitación, mientras no hagáis nada no apto para menores no tengo problema en que la uses.

-Ehh... claro, claro, se... digo, Ron.

-Bueno, será mejor que te vayas yendo, no queremos preocupar a nadie. Hasta mañana, que descanses

-Igualmente.

* * *

Rose empezaba a preocuparse cuando Scorpius salió del estudio de su padre, intacto y con una extraña sonrisa en la cara. Cuando fue a la habitación de invitados y no a la de ella, se sorprendió, ya que esperaba que al menos le contara qué tal le había ido antes de irse a dormir. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, oyó golpes en la puerta de su armario. Se levantó para abrirlo, y cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver a Scorpius, que, después de besarla con mucho cariño, le contó lo que habían hablado él y Ron en su "pequeña reunión". Esto alegró mucho a Rose, que, a pesar de todas las palabras que había dicho a su novio para tranquilizarlo, temía que su padre realmente le hiciera algo. Después de hablar un buen rato, se acurrucaron en la cama de Rose y se durmieron. Y así los encontró Hermione a la mañana siguiente. Y tuvieron una relación bonita y duradera, aunque no sin problemas, y un día, muchos años después, dieron el gran paso de casarse.

* * *

 _ **Y... fin**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado esta historia, es mi segundo fic y, bueno... soy bastante inexperta en esto. Estoy abierta a sugerencias, dejar un review no mata. Es más, hasta quema calorías y todo. Bueno, me despido. Byebyee**_


End file.
